Shinobi The Legend Of Naruto
by dante'ei
Summary: Naruto tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kuil topeng milik klan Uzumaki di pinggiran konoha, saat melarikan diri dari kejaran para shinobi konoha yang mengejarnya karena telah membawa gulungan segel. Tanpa sengaja Naruto memakai salah satu topeng yang berada didalam kuil tersebut dan masuk kedalam dunia Roh.
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya tahu juga cara edit Fic yang gak sengaja ke posting.**

**Tank U Googleeng Sensei**

**...**

**Sebelumya, Saya mohon Bantuannya. Di karenakan Saya masih baru dan pastinya banyak kesalahan. Mohon berikan Saran dan Kritiknya.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal  
**

Suatu hari di sebuah desa, begitu damai dan tentram.  
Langit malam yang cerah di hiasi bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi malam. Angin berhembus menerpa pohon dengan lembut menyentuh dahan pepohonan sehingga terlihat melambai-lambai dan menerbangkan daun yang terlepas dari dahannya. Terlihat warga desa yang berlalu-lalang di pusat kota yang begitu ramai, dengan berbagai aktivitasnya. Lampu-lampu yang menyala terang di setiap toko-toko dan rumah-rumah menghiasi kota pada malam yang indah ini.  
Namun, suatu ketika hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi.

**BBUUffffSSSHHHH!**

Muncul asap putih yang besar membumbung tinggi di pusat kota itu, disertai angin yang sangat kencang mampu menerbangkan rumah dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kayu-kayu dan kaca di setiap toko dan rumah sekitar berterbangan kesegala arah menjadi serpihan. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat kejadian tersebut tersungkur jatuh akibat hembusan kencang angin tersebut, mereka semua memandang kaget dan heran dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Apa itu!" teriak salah seorang warga dengan wajah terheran-heran.  
"Getaran dan anginnya sangat kencang, apakah itu ledakan dari sebuah BOM?!"  
"Asap putih apa itu?" hampir seluruh warga mencoba mengemukakan pendapatnya.  
"Semuanyaa larrii…!" teriak seorang warga memberi peringatan pada warga yang lain.  
Beberapa shinobi datang, mencoba mendekat untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Semuanya..! cepat menjauh dari tempat ini!" Salah seorang shinobi desa berteriak untuk memperingatkan warga desa.  
"Bantu para warga untuk menjauh dari sini! Dan amankan area tempat kejadian, utamakan keselamatan warga!" perintah salah satu shinobi pada beberapa rekan yang datang ke tempat kejadian.  
"Baik!" jawab serentak.  
Mereka pun bergegas melaksanakan perintah itu.  
"Cepat selamatkan diri kalian" intruksi para shinobi desa kepada para warga yang berbondong-bondong menjauh dari area kejadian aneh itu.

Salah satu shinobi yang memberi perintah terhadap rekannya tadi, mencoba lebih mendekati kepulan asap putih itu, mengamati dengan seksama kepulan asap putih itu yang semakin lama semakin menipis sehingga terlihat bayangan hitam raksasa tinggi besar. Dari kejauhan warga yang melihat menyipitkan mata, melihat sosok bayangan besar itu yang masih terselimuti asap besar yang muncul entah sebabnya dan dari mana.  
Salah seorang shinobi yang berdiri di sebuah menara pengawas yang jauh dari tempat kejadian, melihat dengan seksama menggunakkan teropong panjang dengan satu lubang untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada sosok di balik asap itu.  
Dia putar bagian ujung kepala teropong itu untuk memperbesar jarak pandang.

_Trrrrkkk.._

**GRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR…!**

Dengan sekali rauman yang amat keras berhembus angin yang sangat kencang, menciptakkan gelombang udara dengan daya kejut yang menghempas kuat. Kembali menerbangkan serpihan kayu dan kaca dan asap putih yang menyelubungi pun hilang.  
Dan memperlihatkan sesosok makhluk yaitu.

"**KYUUUUBBBIII**" teriak hampir semua warga yang melihat.  
"KYAAAAAAA!"  
"LARRRIIIII!"  
"Aaagghhhhh"

Semua orang berteriak cemas, takut, kaget, dan tak percaya. Di malam yang cerah, bulan purnama yang terang benderang menjadi background yang indah pada malam itu. Desa yang tadinya damai tentram. Kini, semua berubah dalam sekejap, menjadi malam yang mencekam karena kedatangan makhluk yang paling tidak diinginkan kehadirannya.

Setiap warga dan para shinobi penjaga desa, dari chunin hingga seluruhnya yang melihat membulatkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala, ada yang terduduk jatuh karena kaki yang bergetar karena takut, keringat dingin membasahi wajah, dan terkejut.

"Tak mungkin…!?" gumam salah seorang shinobi yang tadi mendekati tempat kejadian, tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.  
"Kyuubii" nada lirih sang shinobi pun menyebut nama makhluk yang mengerikan dengan amat pelan saking keringat dingin terlihat di pelipis wajahnya.

badan bergetar hebat karena rasa takut yang mencekam dirinya. Dari sudut pandang shinobi itu, iya membulatkan mata akan sosok monster di depannya yang begitu besar, makhluk berwarna orange yang menyelimuti sebagian besar tubuhnya yang berbulu, dan warna hitam menghiasi sekeliling kelopak matanya, matanya yang menyeramkan berwarna merah dan pupil berbentuk elips vertical berwarna hitam.

**BRROOOARRRRR!**

Kyuubi pun meraum di depan kedua matanya. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanan yang besar dan cakar-cakar tajam menghiasi jemarinya yang terlihat kuat. Dan bersiap menyerang shinobi tersebut.  
"heh, ini lah akhir hidupku"  
Shinobi itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dalam sekejap.

WUUUSSHHH

"HWAAAHHHH… ! HAHH…HAHH"…  
Teriak seorang bocah bersurai kuning, yang terbangunkan oleh mimpi buruknya.  
"Ternyata hanya mimpi." gumam sang bocah kuning.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.  
Sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengelusnya secara perlahan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia melirik kearah jendela, melihat suasana yang masih malam dan bulan begitu terang.  
"Mimpi ini aneh.." gumamnya.

...

Keesokan paginya.

Di akademi.

"Yahh baiklah anak-anak. Untuk pelajaran kali, ini kita akan mempraktekan jutsu -henge-" kata seorang Sensei dengan luka garis di atas hidungnya.  
"Seperti teorinya yang sudah di jelaskan minggu lalu. Dan semoga kalian sudah mempelajarinya di rumah" lanjutnya.  
"Nah, sekarang akan aku contohkan terlebih dahulu kepada kalian sekali, dan perhatikan baik-baik" jelasnya.  
"baik, Iruka sensei!?" jawab anak-anak muridnya serentak.

Dan iruka pun membuat handseal dengan tangannya yang menyatu, lalu.  
POOF..!

Kepulan asap pun muncul, dan nampaklah sesosok orang Tua yang mereka kenal sebagai Sandaime Hokage, lengkap dengan pakaian hokagenya. Tak lama kemudian.  
POOF..!

Kembali lagi seperti semula setelah diikuti kepulan asap putih.

"Oooohhhh..!?" komentar anak-anak muridnya dengan ber-oh ria.  
"Kerrrrrr, zzzzZZZ" terdengar suara dengkuran dari arah belakang. Dan semua penghuni kelas pun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berada paling belakang.  
"Hahhh~.." iruka hanya menghela nafas kecewa , melihat bocah yang tertidur pula situ.  
'Dia lagi' batin iruka yang tak aneh dengan kelakuan anak didiknya yang satu itu.

"Hey, shika bangun!" bisik bocah gemuk yang memiliki tanda pusaran angin di kedua pipinya, mencoba membangunkan temannya yang tertidur di sebelah kirinya sambil menggoyangkan badannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Sontak bocah dengan nama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu, terbangun dan memperlihatkan model rambut seperti nanas berwarna hitam. Iruka yang melihat bocah nanas itu bangun hanya bisa berdehem ria, mencoba memperingatkan.  
"Ehhemm!. Ehemm..!"

"Hooaaammmhh..." Shikamaru pun menguap dengan nikmatnya sambil mengacak kepala bagian depan. Dengan mata yang berair si bocah nanas menoleh kearah teman sebelahnya yang membangunkan.  
"Ada.. apa Chouji, hwaammh..." tanya shikamaru sambil menguap ala naga tepat di wajah chouji.  
Chouji pun menjauhkan mukanya sedikit ke belakang, menghindari serangan shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memiringkan kepala bingung dengan tingkah Chouji.

"Apa sudah waktunya pulang?" tanya bocah nanas itu pada chouji.  
"Belum Shikamaru ta-" jawab Chouji yang mau menjelaskan, di potong oleh shikamaru dengan.  
"Ohhh…Hwaammhh" hanya ber-oh ria sambil menguap, dengan wajah tanpa dosa Shika melanjutkan tidurnya.

Chouji dan semua penghuni kelas hanya memandang lesu kearah Shikamaru dan langsung memandang ngeri kearah Senseinya. Yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai berurat dan gigi-gigi yang mengerat kuat.

Dusshh~

TTiba-tiba.

"BANGUN BOCAH PEMALASSSS…!" Iruka sudah berada di dekat Shikamaru dengan shusin dan menjewer telinga bocah pemalas itu dan berteriak di dekat telinganya.

Shikamaru yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu sontak langsung kaget, berdiri dengan badan bergetar hebat. Iruka yang sudah merasa puas melepas kekesalannya, lalu, bersidekap dada dan menghembuskan asap di hidungnya, tak lupa urat-uratnya muncul menghiasi pelipisnya.  
"Sudah puas tidurnya, hahh" kata Iruka Sensei sedikit memberi penekanan, dengan wajah kesal.

"Bel- eh su-sudah Sensei!?" dengan tergagap diikuti badan yang masih bergetar, seperti nyawa terlepas setengah.

Chouji dan yang lainnya hanya memandang kasihan pada Shikamaru den ngeri pada Senseinya yang sudah terbakar amarahnya.

"Coba Kamu praktekkan jutsu henge, se- ka-rang" perintah Iruka yang masih dengan tampang sangarnya. Dan Shika yang nyawanya masih setengah karena belum sadar sepenuhnya Ia hanya menjawab.  
"Hahh ap~" namun terpotong oleh tatapan membunuh Senseinya. Shika pun menoleh kearah Chouji dengan mata sebelah yang menyipit dengan kuat, mencoba meminta penjelasan.

'Maksudnya apa?'

Chouji mengerti dan menjelaskan.  
"Henge, Kau harus merubah Diri Mu, seperti Sandaime-sama." bisik Chouji lalu melirik sekilas Iruka sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

"Hehehe".

Iruka hanya melotot kearah Chouji dan kembali men'death glare' Shika.  
"Ayo cepat..!" perintah Iruka dengan tampang masih masih kesal.

Shika pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan kelas diikuti sang Sensei yang berjalan dibelakangnya, sambil bertolak pinggang. Setelah di depan, Shika masih menguap dan menggaruk kepala nanasnya.  
'Dasar murid durhaka' batin seorang murid dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipi sambil bersidekap tangan di atas meja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Shikamaru.

"Lakukan sekarang, teorinya sudah Ku jelaskan minggu lalu" kata Iruka Sensei yang masih berkacak pinggang di sebelah kiri Shika.  
"Hwaaammhh mendokusai ne" gumam Shika tak sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Sedangkan Iruka hanya mendengus kesal.

'Tukang tidur itu, mana mungkin bisa melakukannya, heh!?' batin gadis bersurai kuning pucat pendek bermata aquamarine, meremehkan.

Dengan mata yang melihat ke atas, sedikit menyipit kuat. Shika mencoba mengingat sesuatu serta tangan yang mebentuk handseal, dan..

"Henge" Shika melafalkan mantranya.  
POOF..

Terlihatlah sesosok Sandaime Hokage lengkap dengan atribut Hokagenya, tak lupa dengan pipa rokok di mulutnya, benar-benar mirip. Setelah asap yang muncul itu hilang. Tak lama kemudian.  
POOF..

Shikamaru pun kembali seperti semula diikuti asap putih yang mulai menghilang.  
Dengan muka malas, bocah rambut nanas itu melirik ke arah Senseinya yang tengah membulatkan mata takjub, pada muridnya yang pemalas itu.  
'Sempurna' batin Iruka.

Melihat Shika yang meliriknya, Iruka mencoba tuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Yah.. yah.. bagus" komentar Iruka. Dan murid-murid yang lainnya pun takjub tak menyangka.  
"Hebat, Shika!" teriak salah satu temannya.  
"Sugoii, mirip sekalii" beberapa teman sekelasnya silih berganti memberikan komentarnya masing-masing.  
Ada juga yang berkomentar sinis, seperti bocah bertato dan gadis pirang pucat.

'Bagaimana bisa si tukang tidur itu' batin mereka berdua.

Shikamaru yang jadi pusat perhatian hanya menanggapinya dengan muka malas, tak lupa rasa kantuk yang masih terlihat.  
"Huhh" dengusan bocah dengan rambut model raven warna hitam.

'Padahal kerjaannya cuman tidur saja, tapi dia mampu melakukan jutsu itu dengan sempurna' batin Iruka berkomenar. Suasana kelas tersebut seketika terdengar ramai.  
"Ehemm..ehemm!" lalu, Iruka mencoba menormalkan suasana yang sedikit gaduh tersebut dengan berdehem ria.  
"Baiklah Shikamaru, kembali ke tempat mu" perintah Iruka pada Shika.  
"Ha'i Sensei, hwaammh" jawab Shika sambil menguap, tak lupa sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas dan berjalan menuju tampat duduknya.

'Ya Ampun. bocah itu' batin Iruka melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang berkepala nanas tersebut.  
"Hahhh, baiklah. sekarang giliran kalian, maju ke depan semuanya!" Iruka pun memberi perintah pada semua murid-muridnya.  
Kecuali si nanas pemalas itu.

...

Di lain tempat.

Terlihat bocah berambut kuning cerah berusia 7 tahun, dia sedang terduduk di salah satu ayunan taman konoha sendiri. Terlihat dari expresinya itu, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu diusianya yang masih dini.

Dia hanya terduduk diam dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam. Dia berpikir apa ini sesuatu pertanda atau hanya mimpi biasa seperti mimpi-mimpi yang lainnya yang pernah ia alami.

"Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi, dan tidak lebih" harapnya yang terucap dari bibirnya.  
"Hahh, lebih baik tak usah memikirkannya ttebayo" gumamnya.

Krruuk  
Terdengar suara gemuruh, padahal sore ini langit cerah.

"Euuhh, perut ku lapar~~" kata bocah kuning itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi karena minta diisi. Mukanya yang terlihat lesu sambil memejamkan mata ciri khasnya.  
Dia pun berdiri mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yosh, dari pada mikirin mimpi aneh itu, lebih baik mikirin perut dlu ttebayo" katanya dengan nada penuh semangat.  
"Ichiraku Ramen, aku datang" teriaknya dan langsung ambil langkah seribu diikuti kepulan asap debu.

...

Di waktu yang sama.

Pusat kota Desa Konoha.

Barisan toko-toko yang berjejer rapi, dengan macam ragam barang, makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya yang di jajakan di setiap toko. Banyak kedai makanan di sepanjang jalan dan restoran dengan berbagai jenis masakan yang di tawarkan, begitu menggoda selera yang tercium dari bau yang begitu harum.

Terdengar teriakan dari para pedagang yang mencoba menarik para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Ikut meramaikan suasana pusat perbelanjaan itu.  
Banyak warga yang datang dari penjuru Desa dan dari berbagai kalangandatang ke tempat itu dengan berbagai keperluannya masing-masing. Seperti belanja kebutuhan rumah, dapur, pakaian ataupun yang sengaja mampir untuk mencoba berbagai kuliner yang ditawarkan. Dan ada juga orang-orang yang sekedar berjalan-jalan saja untuk mengisi waku luang pada sore yang cerah itu.

Seperti seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menggandeng tangan kiri seorang gadis kecil, yang begitu manis dengan rambut model indigo pendek. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dan kain yang mengikat pinggang mereka berwarna abu-abu.

Sesekali pria itu melirik kearah gadis kecil disebelah kanannya, yang tampak begitu senang. Terlihat begitu menikmati suasananya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.  
"Hinata-sama" panggil pria itu pada gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat itu pun melirik kearah pria yang memanggilnya.

"Ummmhh" jawab hinata dan mengangguk singkat sambil menaruh telunjuk tangan kirinya di bawah bibir mungilnya.  
"Apa anda senang, Hinata-sama" Tanya pria itu yang memiliki mata yang sama.  
"Hu'umm Ko'..!?" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu manisnya.  
"Syukurlah..?" kata Ko' sambil membalas senyuman Hinata.

Lalu, mereka pun kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, melihat-lihat suasana jalan yang begitu ramai.

Sebenarnya Hinata hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih di rumah. Karena sudah peraturan dari sang ayah. Tapi untuk kali ini Hinata di izinkan keluar, itu karena Ko' yang meminta izin pada ayah Hinata Untuk mengajaknya keluar sekedar jalan-jalan.

Ko' pun melirik kearah gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Ko' menatapnya sambil tersenyum namun senyumannya itu terlihat sendu dari raut wajahnya.

Mengingat Hinata adalah anak sulung dari tuannya Hiashi, pemimpin Klan Hyuga yang berasal dari golongan atas sebagai kepala keluarga dari Klan tersebut. Dan Ko' sendiri berasal dari klan hyuga hanya saja Ko' berasal dari golangan bawah atau keluarga cabang yang sekarang sebagai penjaga Hianata.

Klan Hyuga adalah salah satu Klan tertua dan terkemuka di Desa Konoha, yang mewarisi kekuatan Kekkei Genkai yang terletak pada matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat seperti halnya Klan Uciha.

Konon katanya, kekuatan mata Klan Hyuga yang biasa disebut Byakugan, termasuk kekuatan yang ditakuti dan juga, sekaligus diincar oleh Negara atau Desa lain untuk mereka miliki kekuatannya. Oleh karena itu, di buatlah sebuah aturan yang di buat tetua terdahulu Klan Hyuga.

Dengan menetapkan Kepala keluarga sebagai keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang sebagai turunannya atau penerus.  
Itu dilakukan demi menjaga rahasia kekuatan Byakugan itu sendiri. Andaikan Desa lain dapat mencuri mata itu. namun, tetap saja mereka tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari mata itu secara utuh.

Maka dari itu, Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga atas, sebagai anak pertama dari Hiashi, pemimpin Klan Hyuga. Di tuntut untuk bisa mewarisi rahasia dari kekuatan byakugan itu sendiri dan menguasainya. Itu dilakukan agar, kekuatan sejati Hyuga tetap terjaga sampai generasi seterusnya dan menggantikan Hiashi suatu saat nanti.

Akan tetapi, dalam benak Ko', Hiashi terlalu keras dalam mendidik dan memperlakukan anak gadisnya yang terpaut masih kecil. Hinata yang berusaha keras berlatih dan selalu berusaha menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Namun, Hiashi tidak pernah melihat itu, Hiashi selalu merasa Hinata sangat jauh dari harapannya sebagai pewaris dan calon pemimpin. Bahkan Hinata pun dianggap keturunan yang gagal karena menurut Hiashi sendiri Hinata tidak berbakat.

Dan pahitnya, Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga utama tidak mendapat perlakuan sebagaimana mestinya. Terlebih semenjak ditinggal mendiang ibunya, Ia tidak pernah merasakan lagi hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

Saat itulah Ko' diperintahkan Hiashi sebagai penjaga Hinata, Ko' yang sudah lama menjaga Hinata sangat tulus dan menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri. Ko' selalu berusaha agar Hinata selalu bahagia, bagaimana pun caranya. Karena Ko' tau bahwa Hinata merasa terbebani dengan masalahnya dan butuh perhatian lebih, dan itulah tugas Ko' sebagai penjaga, bukan hanya melindunginya. tapi, menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Ko'…" terdengar suara masuk ketelinga Ko' yang membuyarkan lamunannya dan ternyata itu suara Hinata yang memanggilnya.  
"Hemm, ada apa Hinata-sama?" Ko' pun menjawab dan melirik Hinata.  
"Ano.. Kau lihat anak yang berambut kuning itu" kata Hinata menunjuk kearah bocah kuning tersebut yang sedang berlari kearahnya.  
Ko' pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang di tunjuk Hinata.

"Emmhh, kenapa emangnya?" jawab Ko' sambil manggut-manggut dan menoleh kembali kearah Hinata.  
Pandangan Hinata tak lepas dari bocah pemilik rambut berwarna kuning cerah tersebut yang tengah berlari dan melewati mereka berdua.  
Terdengar perbincangan yang masuk ke telinga Hinata begitu juga Ko'.

"Lihat bocah monster itu!?"  
"Iya aku lihat"  
"Dasar monster"  
"Anak monster"

Hampir seluruh pengunjung disekitar, menggumamkan kata 'Monster', Hinata pun melirik satu persatu dan melihat orang-orang yang berbicara disekelilingnya. Yang Hinata yakini tatapan mereka tertuju pada bocah itu, dari sorot mata mereka terlihat begitu tak suka dengan kehadiran bocah itu.  
Hinata memandang heran pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan kembali memperhatikan bocah kuning yang sedang berlari sambil menutup telinga dengan tangan mungilnya.

Tiba-tiba.

**GEDEBBUGG…!**

Bocah kuning itu pun terjatuh dan terseret kedepan, **SREKKK!**

'Ya ampun' batin Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak jauh dari bocah kuning itu terjatuh, reflek berniat membantu bocah kuning itu untuk berdiri, namun.  
"Jangan, Hinata-sama" kata Ko' memperingatkan Hinata dan menahan tangan hinata yang masih iya genggam.  
Hinata melirik kearah Ko' dengan wajah heran.  
"ano, tapi.." Hinata mencoba membantah, namun, iya tak bisa. Ia pun tertunduk dengan telunjuk kanan di bawah bibirnya.

"Hiashi-sama pasti sudah menunggu, lebih baik kita segera pulang" jelas Ko' beralasan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan mengikuti Ko' di sampingnya. Kepala Hinata tertunduk dan menoleh kearah bocah kuning yang tengah mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya, terlihat raut wajah Hinata yang sedih melihat bocah kuning tersebut, yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tak ada yang memperdulikannya, seakan-akan Hinata sendiri mengerti apa yang di rasakan bocah kuning tersebut dan kenapa di juluki monster.  
Hinata ingin sekali menolongnya namun tak bisa, karena Hinata tidak bisa membantah Ko', walaupun Ko' sekedar penjaganya dan tidak lebih. Tetap saja Hinata takut kalo Ko' marah padanya.

Hinata kembali menatap lurus membelakangi bocah kuning itu. Dan sepertinya masih terdengar comoohan monster dari mulut orang-orang itu.  
'Gomene..' batin Hinata sambil berjalan dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat tanda perihatin dan tak bisa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan.

"BERIISSIIIKKK…!".

Hinata pun membuka matanya dan berhenti berjalan, menoleh kearah sumber suara di belakangnya terlihat bocah kuning itu berdiri sambil terengah-engah, Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap sang bocah kuning itu, begitu juga dengan Ko'.

**"AKU BUKAN MONSTER!, NAMAKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO..!"** teriak bocah kuning itu dengan mata terpejam kuat-kuat.

**"SUATU SAAT NANTI NAMA ITULAH YANG AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE, INGAT ITU…!"**

Teriak bocah kuning yang bernama Naruto dengan lantang dan berani. Lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun terkejut. Menurut Hinata sendiri itu sangat berani, seperti menantang cemoohan dan gunjingan orang-orang itu terhadap Naruto. Hinata berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi adalah ingin membuktikan dirinya bahwa cacian dan ketidak pedulian warga terhadapnya adalah pemicu semangat dan kata-kata itulah sebagai janji yang akan ia buktikan.

Ko' yang melihat expresi wajah Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-sama" ajaknya pada gadis yang tak hentinya memperlihatkan rasa terkejutnya.  
"Hu'umh" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Ko', terlihat expresinya berubah.  
'Sepertinya Anda mengerti, bahwasannya ada orang lain yang kehidupannya lebih sulit dari pada anda, tapi masih mempunyai tekad untuk merubahnya dan percaya dengan tujuannya' Batin Ko' dengas senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Hinata melirik sekali lagi kearah Naruto yang sudah menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan matanya. Lalu kembali dan berjalan lurus kedepan, bersama Ko' berjalan beriringan untuk segera pulang.  
Tak lupa tangan Hinata yang di genggam oleh tangan Ko'.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk **Masashi Kishimoto **Sensei, terima kasih atas karyanya yang sangat mengagumkan. Karena karakter utamanya **UZUMAKI NARUTO **sangat menginspirasi hidup Saya. Sebuah Karya yang agung dari **MASASHI **Sensei, sebuah kehormatan bisa melihat karya ini hingga akhir. Otsukaresama deshita.

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya, jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis atau tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslinya. Dan ada sedikit cerita yang salah mengenai karakter yang tidak sesuai. Sekali lagi mohon di maafkan. Saya berharap dengan tulisan ini, bisa sedikit menghibur kalian. **

**Selamat membaca. **

**Chapter 2: Tentang  
**

Sore hari yang cerah, terlihat Naruto sedang terduduk dikedai sederhana Ichiraku. Kedai itu adalah kedai favoritnya.

Yang iya lakukan ialah, hanya menunggu pesanannya yaitu, Mie ramen spesial yang akan mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Biasanya Naruto sudah mengoceh pada pemilik kedai itu untuk segera menghidangkannya, ataupun membicarakan hal-hal yang membuat suasana ramai kedai itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, suasana begitu sepi. Naruto hanya terdiam sedari tadi, semenjak ia tiba di kedai itu. Ada sesuatu hal yang ia pikirkan, yaitu, perilaku warga terhadapnya. Terlebih sorot mata mereka, sorot mata yang begitu dingin seperti tak menyukai kehadirannya didunia ini.

'Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan Ku' batin Naruto yang terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Itulah yang dipikirkan bocah kuning yang sedang di rendung pilu masalahnya. Merasa tak adil diperlakukan mereka, padahal, dia juga manusia seperti mereka pada umumnya.

'Hahhhhh monster ' ujar Naruto dengan nafas berat yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

Bertapa malang nasibnya, seperti dunia tak menginginkan keberadaanya. Dalam usia yang terbilang masih kecil, Dia harus menaggung beban itu seorang diri.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Kenapa Kau diam saja dari tadi" terdengar suara yang bertanya padanya. Naruto melirik keasal sumber suara, menghentikkan sejenak lamunannya.

"Ouh ayame-san, hahaha tidak, tidak apa-apa?!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa mencoba menutupi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naru-chan?" Tanya Ayame lagi karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto hari ini tak seperti biasanya, begitulah menurut Ayame.

"Ehe-he-hee, emmh ano ti-" Naruto bingung mau jawab apa, karena ketahuan melamun. untungnya ada paman teuchi.

"Yosshh, satu porsi ramen special. Selamat menikmati..?!" teriak paman teuchi semangat sambil menghidangkannya di depan Naruto.

"Oo-hoohoo, akhirnya datang juga, ttebayo" ujar Naruto tak kalah antusias menyambut hidangan favoritnya yang ada di depan mata.

Ayame yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto mencoba membuka suara atas pertanyaanya tadi yang sempat terpotong.

"ano, Nar~" tapi Paman Teuchi mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah Ayame, biarkan Dia menikmati ramennya dulu" jelas paman teuchi.

"Baik Tou-san" jawab Ayame mengangguk.

Naruto yang sempat menoleh karena di panggil pun hanya memiringkan wajahnya menunggu kata yang akan diucapkan Ayame.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan" jawab Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan?!" lanjut Ayame.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengambil sumpit. Saat menatap ramennya yang masih mengepul, Naruto terdiam sejenak. padahal tadi Dia terlihat senang saat ramennya tiba. Itu membuat paman Teuchi dan Ayame bingung. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing tanda tak mengerti, lalu Ayame keluar menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba berbicara.

"Naru-chan…?" panggil Ayame. Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ayame.

"Hei, Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat mu melamun seperti itu, tapi apapun yang terjadi padamu. aku harap kamu jangan bersedih yah." Kata Ayame memberi nasihat sambil mengelus surai kuning Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang diperlakukan hangat seperti itu, hanya membulatkan mata dan bibirnya bergetar hampir mengeluarkan air mata. namun, iya tahan, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"HAHAHA tenang saja Ayame-san, Aku baik-baik saja." kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas menutupi rasa harunya.

"Nah, itu baru Naruto yang Aku kenal" ujar Paman Teuchi yang ikut berbicara.

"Hehheee, baiklahh Itadakimatsu" teriak Naruto yang mulai menyantap ramennya tak lupa seulas senyum tergambar di wajah tannya.

Ayame dan paman Teuchi pun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Naruto Kembali riang seperti biasanya, dan tak lupa candaan hangat dari Naruto membuat suasana kedai itu ramai.

'Setidaknya masih ada yang mau menerima ku, seperti paman Teuchi dan Ayame-san' batin Naruto.

'Arigatou Kami-sama'

…

Di lain tempat.

Sore hari di waktu yang sama.

Terlihat dari sebuah bola kaca yang memperlihatkan kegiatan Naruto, yang tengah berada di kedai ramen. Seorang kakek tua yang sedang memperhatikan bola itu dan terduduk di kursinya. Sesekali ia membenarkan topi capingnya yang berwana merah yang bertuliskan Hokage di bagian ujungnya, sambil menghisap pipa cerutu dan mengeluarkan asap putih di mulutnya.

"Ini akan terasa sulit bagi Mu, Naruto" gumamnya.

"Aku berharap Kau tak berputus asa dengan takdir yang kau jalani saat ini" lanjutnya.

Lalu ia menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya dan berdiri melihat keluar dari jendela yang berada di ruangan itu. Yang menampakkan langit cerah berwarna orange dan hamparan bangunan rumah yang terlihat atapnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjaganya setiap saat, dan hanya bisa memperhatikan perkembangannya dari jauh, dan aku harap Dia mewariskan tekad mu"

"Minato"

…

Keesokan harinya.

Pukul 02.00 pm.

Di atap gedung Hokage, seorang kakek dengan pakaian serba putih dan corak merah di beberapa bagian pakaiannya tak lupa, topi caping berwarna merah yang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang Hokage, seorang pemimpin sekaligus ninja terkuat Desa Konoha.

Ia bediri tegak dengan tangan iya taruh dibelakang, menikmati suasana angin pada siang itu.

Terlihat wajahnya sedang menatap kearah monument patung berbentuk wajah para Hokage, yang berada di sebuah tebing bukit desa Konoha. Ada 4 patung berbentuk wajah yang tertempel di tebing itu, dia menatap satu persatu dari yang paling kiri yaitu, patung wajah Hokage pertama yaitu Senju Hashirama, kemudian Dia melirik patung selanjutnya yaitu wajah Hokage ke Dua bernama Senju Tobirama sekaligus gurunya saat ia masih genin, lalu patung selanjutnya yang ia lirik adalah patung berbentuk wajahnya sendiri, sebagai Hokage Ke tiga Dialah Sarutobi Hiruzhen dan yang terakhir adalah patung wajah milik Hokage Ke empat Minato Namikaze. Sarutobi terus saja memandang kearah patung wajah yang ke empat, mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian itu, diusianya yang masih muda, Minato lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum dirinya. Terlihat senyum kecut di bibirnya.

'Takdir itu memang aneh. Aku yang sudah tua, masih diberi umur yang panjang.' batin sandaime sambil memejamkan mata dengan perasaan miris.

"Sandaime-sama" terdengar panggilan dari arah belakang, Sandaime pun berbalik.

"Owh, Iruka" ucap sandaime saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf sandaime-sama, ada keperluan apa sehingga anda memanggilku" Tanya Iruka setelah memberi hormat.

"Begini Iruka, aku ingin Kau menjadi wali seorang anak dan mendaftarkan anak itu untuk masuk ke akademi" terang Hiruzhen langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalo boleh tahu, siapa anak itu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Sandaime, sambil menyerahkan data-data milik Naruto, Iruka pun menghampiri Sandaime dan mengambilnya.

"Aku harap Kau mau mengambil tugas ini, bukan karena perintah dari Ku sebagai Hokage tapi, kau mau melakukannya demi anak itu" jelas Sandaime.

Iruka yang sedari tadi menelaah seberkas data yang di genggamnya lalu menoleh kearah Sandaime.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Sandaime-sama. kalo boleh tahu, kenapa anda memilihku?" Tanya Iruka dengan nada sedikit hati-hati karena takut salah bicara. Hiruzhen pun melirik Iruka.

"Ma-maksudku, bukannya aku menolak tugas ini. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu alasannya" terang Iruka menjelaskan sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena grogi.

Hiruzhen pun mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud dari Iruka.

"Iruka…" ucap Hiruzhen sedikit memberi jeda dengan mata terpejam mode berpikir. lalu, membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku tahu tentang Mu, Iruka. Kau dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Seperti halnya Naruto" jelas Hiruzhen

"Aku pun tahu insiden 7 tahun lalu itu, bukan berarti aku mengingatkan Mu pada masalah yang lampau itu. Tapi masalah Mu itu, sama halnya dengan Naruto" lanjut Hiruzhen menerangkan.

"Bedanya Kau dengan Naruto. Naruto ditinggalkan orang tuanya saat masih bayi dan tak sempat tahu siapa orang tuanya" jelas Hiruzhen. Iruka hanya mendengarkan dan memikirkan setiap perkataan yang terucap dari Hiruzhen.

"Kau tahu kan siapa Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzhen.

"Tahu sandaime-sama" jawab Iruka sambil mengangguk dan melirik kearah Hiruzhen.

Yang di maksud Hiruzhen adalah kebenaran dari Naruto yang terdapat Monster kyubi di dalam tubuhnya dan orang tua Iruka termasuk korban dari keganasan Kyubi, Monster Rubah berekor Sembilan. Iruka sedikit mengingat masa-masa pahitnya itu saat orang tuanya berjuang melawan Kyubi dan tewas.

Iruka yang terlihat ragu oleh Hiruzhen, dari exprexi wajahnya itu nampak jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Hiruzhen menyadari hal itu lalu, memejamkan mata untuk berpikir dan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, guna meyakinkan Iruka.

Hiruzhen pun berbalik arah membelakangi Iruka, dan menghadap kearah Monumen patung wajah para Hokage berada. Tepatnya menatap patung berwajah milik Hokage Ke- Empat.

"Iruka.." panggil Hiruzhen yang sedikit melirik kearah Iruka dan kembali menatap Patung wajah Hokage ke Empat.

"Ya, Sandaime-sama" jawab Iruka.

"Aku tahu apa yang Kau pikirkan" kata Hiruzhen.

Iruka sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Hiruzhen, Iruka jadi terlihat kaku dan hanya bisa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan oleh sang Hokage di depannya tersebut.

"Penduduk Konoha boleh membenci Kyubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi, mereka tidak boleh membenci anak itu" terang Hiruzhen. Iruka pun mulai focus dengan arah pembicaraan yang di ucapkan Hiruzhen.

"Karena anak itu tidak punya salah dan tidak patut di salahkan. Sepatutnya kita dan warga konoha lainnya berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu warga Konoha yang memilki hak untuk hidup dan mendapat perlakuan secara adil dan semestinya sebagai warga Konoha" Iruka hanya tertunduk memikirkan kata-kata Hiruzhen.

"Sekarang anak-anak tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu adalah cara terbaik agar Naruto bisa berkembang" lanjutnya.

"Seperti yang Kau tahu, hanya mereka yang bertarung melawan Kyubi 7 tahun yang lalu, mengetahui bahwa kyubi tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Aku mengatur agar tidak ada yang berbicara tentang kejadian itu. Dan aku telah menghukum berat mereka yang melanggar aturan ini" Terang Sandaime menjelaskan dan membuat Iruka kembali menatap sang Hokage.

"Sebelum Yondaime menyegel Kyubi dan meninggal. Keinginan terakhirnya adalah penduduk desa dapat memperlakukan Naruto sebagai pahlawan" ucap Hiruzhen menerangkan.

"Pahlawan?" tukas Iruka yang bingung. Hiruzhen hanya melirik dan mengangguk.

"Yondaime menyegel Kyubi ke dalam pusar bayi yang baru lahir, tali pusar yang baru saja dipotong. Sebagai tempat untuk menyegel Kyubi Naruto telah menyelamatkan desa" kata Sandaime menjelaskan. Dan menatap kearah patung Hokage ke Empat.

"Sayangnya, warga desa yang lain tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Beberapa bahkan mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Kyuubi itu sendiri. Lambat laun, hal itu telah diceritakan kepada anak-anak mereka." Iruka mendengarkan dengan seksama kata demi kata yang terlantun dari pemimpin desa dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin, Naruto mendapatkan apa yang semestinya Ia dapatkan. Maka dari itu, Aku menunjukmu untuk mengajarinya dan membimbingnya. Karena Aku yakin bahwa, Kau tahu apa yang di rasakan Naruto saat ini."

Iruka yang mendengarkan merasa takjub dengan penuturan sang sandaime yang begitu bijak. Iruka merasa kegundahan hatinya yang sedikit ragu dengan tugas ini, sekarang dia bisa menerimanya. Karena, Iruka tahu kebenarannya. Dan iruka paham apa yang harus iya lakukan, Sandaime yang melihat ke arahnya tersenyum, terlihat expresi yang menghiasi wajah Iruka berubah.

"Aku percayakan Naruto padamu. Dan ingat, wariskanlah tekad api pada anak itu" pinta Sandaime menutup pembicaraan.

"Baik, Sandaime akan Ku lakukan tugas ini, dan menjaga naruto sebaik-baiknya" jawab Iruka dengan penuh semangat.

Terlihat senyum semangat dari wajah iruka.

"klo begitu saya mohon undur diri Hokage-sama" kata Iruka pamit.

Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai tanda mempersilahkan.

...

Pagi cerah didesa konoha, siulan burung terdengar begitu riangnya. Membuat orang-orang bersemangat mengawali rutinitasnya.

Disalah satu manshion yang megah dipagari tembok yang begitu kokoh, kediaman dari pemimpin klan hyuga.

Dihalamannya yang luas di tumbuhi beberapa pohon dan tanaman lainnya yang hijau. Begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali sebuah keluarga. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, tengah berlatih di temani penjaga setianya Ko', sebagai lawan tanding latihannya.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata, begitu semangat pagi ini. Begitu juga dengan Ko' yang jadi lawan berlatihnya. Hinata tak henti-hentinya terus menyerang Ko', Ko' yang di serang Hinata hanya mengelak dan menangkis serangan demi serangan dari Hinata. Terlihat expresi Hinata begitu serius membuat Ko' tersenyum.

Sesekali Ko' dibuat kewalahan oleh serangan Hinata, membuat Ko' mencoba untuk menyerang balik gadis tersebut. Tapi, Hinata berhasil menghindar, dan kembali menyerang. Sebenarnya, Ko' bisa saja mengalahkan Hinata dengan mudah. Tapi, Ko' lebih memilih untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatannya dengan Hinata.

Selain itu, disebuah lantai kayu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan matanya yang tajam. Memandang kearah dimana Hinata dan Ko' berlatih dengan datar tanpa expresi dan wajah yang terlihat begitu dingin. Dialah Hiashi Hyuga, ayah dari Hinata yang tengah mengamati putrinya berlatih, ditemani seorang gadis kecil berusia 2 tahun yang duduk disamping kirinya, rambut gadis itu panjang lurus sebahu sama seperti rambut Hiashi, gadis tersebut adalah Hanabi Hyuga, adik Hinata anak kedua Hiashi.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Ko' yang sedang berlatih. Hinata terus saja menyerang, tapi, dengan mudah dan lihai Ko' yang juga lebih berpengalaman, berhasil menghindar dan menangkisnya dengan mudah. Lalu, Ko' pun mencoba sedikit menaikan level latihan, dengan memberikan serangan balasan.

Tapi tak disangka, Hinata berhasil menangkis dan menghindarinya. Namun, pada saat Ko' menyerang dengan tangan kanannya, Hinata berhasil menghindar dengan berputar ke kanan, membuat Ko' sedikit terkejut. Tentu Hiashi yang melihat itu pun sedikit melebarkan mata, akan tapi, Hinata terjatuh. Saat kaki kanan yang ia gunakan sebagai poros untuk berputar, Hinata tak mampu mengikuti gerakan badannya. Sehingga membuat hinata terjungkal kebelakang ke arah Ko'. Untungnya dengan sigap, Ko' menahan tubuh Hinata agar tak terjatuh ke tanah.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama" tanya Ko' hwatir.

"Ti-tidak Ko', hah.. hah.." jawab hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Ko' yang melihat Hinata kelelahan mencoba berinisiatif.

"Lebih baik Anda beristirahat dulu sejenak, Hinata-sama"

"Ti-tidak Ko', kita lanjutkan latihannya" pungkas Hinata.

"Tapi.." Ko' mencoba menasehatinya tapi, Ia urungkan. Karena melihat tatapan Hinata yang begitu semangat.

"Baiklah" akhirnya Ko' menuruti kemauan Hinata.

Akan tetapi, saat Hinata mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Ko'.

"Awh.." Hinata sedikit menjerit, meringis kesakitan dan terjatuh kembali. Dengan sigap, Ko' kembali menahan tubuh Hinata.

"Anda kenapa,Hinata-sama?" Ko' sangat hawatir.

"Kaki kanan Ku, hesstt" jawab Hinata yang masih meringis menahan sakit sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu sejenak, Aku akan mengobati kakimu" jelas Ko' memberi saran dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

Ko' pun menggendong Hinata. Namun, saat Hinata melirik dimana Hiashi dan Hanabi berada. Hiashi sudah tidak berada ditempatnya, dan hanya ada Hanabi disana yang tengah berdiri. Terlihat oleh Ko' raut wajah Hinata yang sedih. Ko' hanya menghela nafas dan menggendong Hinata di pangkuan kedua tangan Ko' dan membawanya ke tempat Hanabi berada.

"Nee-chan kenapa?" tanya Hanabi khawatir dengan kakanya.

"Kakinya sedikit terkilir" Jawab Ko' menjelaskan.

Hanabi mendekati Hinata yang sudah berada di dekatnya bersama Ko'. Hinata tersenyum, dan menggeleng. karena tidak mau membuat adiknya itu khawatir. Walau Masih terdengar ringisan dari Hinata. Ko' mendudukan Hinata disebelah Hanabi, Dan Ko' pergi untuk mengambil kotak obat. Hinata masih berusaha menahan sakitnya. Terlihat wajah Hanabi begitu khawatir, membuat Hinata tersenyum

'Setidakny masih ada Hanabi dan Ko' yang peduli kepadanya'.

...

Di lain tempat di sebuah taman Konoha, terlihat hamparan tanah cokelat yang cukup luas. Tak lupa tumbuhan rumput dan pohon yang rindang menghiasi taman itu. Juga, tersedia fasilitas bermain untuk anak-anak seperti ayunan, prosotan yang berbentuk kubah setengah lingkaran dan lain sebagainya. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain dengan riangnya, sore itu benar-benar cerah, langit nampak berwarna orange berawan dan sangat indah.

"Hei Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa Kau tidur?!" tanya bocah gemuk dengan mengenakan kaos putih, biasa dengan gambar pusaran angin di kedua pipinya.

"Hwaammhh, maaf Aku ketiduran " jawab Shika yang terbangun dari tidurnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau ini, disuruh jaga malah tidur!" umpat seorang bocah berambut jabrik dengan tato merah seperti taring.

"Iya Aku salah dan Aku minta maaaf" ucap Shika.

"Sudah satu jam lebih Aku bersembunyi di dalam pohon, Ku kira Kau itu bodoh tak bisa menemukan Ku." terang Kiba.

Satu jam lebih sebelumnya.

Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet. Sebenarnya ini sih keputusan Kiba yang memilih permainan tersebut. Tapi bagi Shika, permainan ini terlalu membosankan baginya, ia setuju dengan permainan tersebut karena, Shika malas berdebat dengan bocah pecinta anjing tersebut. Bagi Shikamaru, berdebat adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan dan mengalah adalah salah satu solusi agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Hompimpahh!" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Hahhh..." keluh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, Kau yang jaga" Ucap Kiba.

"Gukk..gukk.."

"Ayo Chouji, Kita bersembunyi"

"Guk.. Guk.. !"

"Ayoo..." jawab Chouji.

"Tutup mata Mu, jangan mengintip" perintah Chouji.

"Ia Aku tahu. Cepat sana bersembunyi, Aku Hitung sampai sepuluh" Jawab Shika dengan tampang malas.

"Cepat Chouji!" Teriak Kiba yang sudah lari duluan.

"Tungguu..!" Teriak Chouji yang mulai berlari. Shikamaru mulai menghitung mundur dan menutup matanya.

"Satu...Du~"

**GEDEBUGG... **

**SREEKK**

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya dengan tampang malas.

"Ya ampun" Komentar Shikamaru saat melihat teman gemuknya terjatuh terseret, hingga celananya melorot.

Chouji pun berdiri dan membenarkan celananya yang melorot lalu, kembali berlari untuk bersembunyi.

"Hahhhh... Tiga... Empat... Lima... " Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan melanjutkan hitungannya.

"Enam... Tujuh... Delapan... Sembilan... "

Wuuusshhh...

Terdengar hembusan angin pelan yang melintasi taman itu. Kini, taman itu sepi dan hanya ada seorang bocah berambut nanas yang tengah berdiri sendiri di tengah taman yang cukup luas itu.

"Hwaammmm... baiklah. Waktunya mencari"

Sreekk

"Tungguuu...!"

Terlihat bocah berbadan subur keluar dari semak-semak dengan tangan kanan yang mengacung ke atas. Terlihat wajahnya penuh keringat dan pucat.

"hemmmhh... kenapa?" Shikamaru memandangnya bingung,

"A-a-a-ku.. I-i-i-ngin ke Toilet" Dengan kaki bergetar dan tangan kiri yang memegang pantatnya. Tampang wajah yang begitu gelisah terlihat sekali bahwa itu sangat menyiksa.

"Hahhhh... Ya sudah, sana" Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dengan malas.

"He~he~he~" Chouji pun cengengesan dan lari terbirit-birit dengan tangan memegang perut. Menuju toilet yang tersedia di taman tersebut.

"Hahhhh" Shikamaru lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala, tak tahan dengan tingkah temannya tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian.

Shikamaru mulai merasa bosan, Ia pun berjalan dan duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hwaammmhh"

Sepuluh menit Kemudian.

Wuussshhh

Hanya terdengar suara angin.

"Hwaaammmhhh.. lama sekali" Shikamaru mulai sangat bosan.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu.

tap.. tap.. tap..

"Huhhhh leganyaa...!" Ucap Chouji sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatapnya intens bocah gemuk yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, dengan wajah malasnya. Sedangkan Chouji yang dipandang Shika hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehehee maaf Shikamaru"

"Hn"

"Tidak tahu kena~" Chouji mau menjelaskan perihal gejala perutnya, namun.

"Satu... " Shika menutup mata dan mulai menghitung.

"Tu-tu-tu... tung~"

"Dua Tiga... "

"Y-ya aku mengerti"

Permainan petak umpet pun berlanjut, Chouji pun sudah tak ada di hadapan shikamaru. Dihitungan kesembilan suasan pun kembali sepi, dan hanya terdengar hembusan angin pada sore yang cerah itu.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Aku sudah lelah bersembunyi di sini, dan kaki Ku sudah kesemutan"

"Aunnggg... guk"

"Apa kita terlalu sulit di temukan yah Akamaru, sudah satu jam kita bersembunyi"

"Guk.. guk.. Wauk.. "

"Yah baiklah, kalo maunya begitu. Kita menyerah saja yah. Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu bodoh"

"Guk... Guk... "

Kiba pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ternyata, Kiba dan Akamaru bersembunyi di dalam pohon yang bisa di bilang sangat sempit. Dengan kaki gemetar kiba dan Akamaru pun keluar melalui lubang pohon yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan pohon. Saat keluar pun Kiba langsung terduduk jatuh, karena kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan beban badannya yang terasa begitu lemas. Satu jam berdiri di tempat seperti itu, pastilah sangat melelahkan bagi bocah seumurannya.

"Gukk... Gukk..."

"Aku sudah tak kuat berdiri lagi Akamaru"

Dan sampai akhirnya, Kiba pun menemukan Shikamaru yang terlihat tertidur pulas di bangku taman dengan damainya.

Kembali ke waktu normal.

"Iyyahh maaf-maaf, Aku hanya merasa bosan saja menunggu, lagi pula..." kata Shikamaru memberikan alasan, dengan nada malas sambil melirik Chouji.

"Kenapa?" yang di lirik Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan terlihat bingung.

"Hahhh... tidak Chouji" Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Yasudahlah' batin Shikamaru.

"Lain kali Kau hilangkan kebiasaan tidur Mu itu, Shikamaru" Chouji pun ikut mengomentari.

'Bisa-bisanya Dia...' batin Shikamaru.

"Gukkk... gukkk... "

Shikamaru mulai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sedikit kesal karena beberapa hal. Pertama karena Chouji, Kedua karena tidurnya terganggu, Ketiga sudah minta maaf masih saja terus disalahkan. Dan keempat 'kenapa ni anak anjing ikut-ikutan menyalahkan, kaya yang ngerti aja' batin shikamaru sambil menatap kesal kearah anjing peliharaan temannya itu.

"Hahh yasudah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" kata Shika mengalah sambil menghela nafas berat. Yang terduduk di bangku taman yang tadi ia tiduri. Dan diikuti dua temannya yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Sepertinya permainan ini kurang cocok untuk Ku. Karena, membuat Ku cepat bosan." jelasnya memberi saran sambil mengangkat tangan sebahu dan mengangkat bahunya sedikit dengan mata terpejam.

"Hah, yasudah klo begitu, kita ganti permainan lain" kata bocah pecinta anjing itu memberi saran sambil menoleh kearah Chouji.

"Baiklah, tapi permainan apa Kiba?" tanya Chouji yang bingung menatap Kiba.

"Uummh, apa yah?" Kiba sedang berpikir dengan gaya ala detective, begitupun Chouji sama seperti Kiba. Lalu, shikamaru yang memejamkan mata, terlihat sedang berpikir dan tertidur.

"Bagaimana kalau, bermain ninja-ninjaan?" kata seorang bocah kuning yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga tepat berada di belakang.

"Ide yang bagus. are, siapa itu yang bicara?" ucap Kiba kaget, mendengar suara yang baru ia kenal begitu pula Chouji. Dan Shika yang ikut-ikutan kaget karena di jitak Kiba karena ketahuan tidur.

"Ee-eehh" Shika pun bangun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan. namun gak sadar.

"Siapa Kau?" tanya chouji yang sudah berdiri dan menghadap bocah kuning itu diikuti kiba dan anjingnya, kecuali

shikamaru yang sibuk mengusap kepalanya, sambil menguap.

'dasar tukang tidur' batin kiba yang melihat tingkah shika dari sudut matanya.

"aku belum pernah melihat mu, siapa nama mu?" tanya kiba kembali melirik bocah pirang itu.

"Ehhehee, nama ku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal" Naruto pun memperkenalkan diri tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"boleh, aku ikut bermain" lanjut Naruto sungkan sambil menggaruk pala belakangnya.

shika yang sudah sadar berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan pertama "aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru" kata shika memperkenalkan lalu naruto menyambut tangan shika. tak lupa seulas senyum, tergambar dari wajah shika.

"aku Akimichi Chouji" chouji ikut memperkenalkan.

"dan aku Inuzuka Kiba"

Disusul Kiba memperkenalkan. Tak lupa seulas senyum menghiasi mereka. tampak wajah senang dari Naruto, mendapat teman sebayanya mau menerimanya. terlihat oleh Naruto dari senyum mereka yang begitu hangat.

"yoshh baiiklah, klo begitu kita mulai" kata Kiba mulai berbicara

"karena jumlah kita sudah pas, 4 orang. kita bagi mebjadi 2 tim, masing-masing 2 orang dalam satu tim" kata Kiba menjelaskan begitu meyakinkan seperti ninja yang sedang menjalankan misi.

Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya manggut-manggut sambil nyengir dan shikamaru manggut-manggut karena ngantuk.

Chouji biasa sibuk dengan keripik kentang.

"nah baiklah untuk pembagian timnya kita adakan suit" jelas kiba seperti kapten memberi perintah.

"yang menang sebagai anbu dan yang kalah sebagai Bandit" terangnya.

Waktu tak terasa berjalan begitu cepat, hari mulai gelap matahari pun mulai bersembunyi di balik pegunungan. Namun tawa riang dari 4 bocah itu masih terdengar.

"Shikamaruuuu...!" panggil seorang wanita.

"kaa-san..?"

"hari sudah gelap, ayo cepat pulang..!?" shikamaru pun menghampiri wanita itu yang ternyata ibunya.

"haaii.." jawab singkat shika.

"Choujii.." teriak wanita memanggil yang datang bersama ibunya shika.

"haaii.. Kaasan" chouji pun mengerti maksud dari wanita yang memanggilnya lalu chuji menghampirinya.

Disamping ibu chouji berdiri ibunya kiba, tanpa perlu memanggilnya Kiba pun memghampirinya.

Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu untuk segera pulang.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari persembunyianya tiba-tiba keluar

"haha teman-te~.." saat Naruto memanggil teman barunya. Namun terpotong saat melihat mereka sudah di jemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Naruto menatap sendu pemandangan yang ia lihat, dan iri kepada teman-teman barunya yang memiliki orang tua. Kini dia sendiri merenung di taman itu memandang mereka yang menghilang saat mereka berbelok di ujung gang.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat merasa kesenangannya tadi berjalan begitu cepat. Ia pun bergegas menuju apartemennya.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia pun masuk.

"Aku pulang...!"

Suasana pun begitu sepi, tak ada yang menjawab atas kepulangannya. Tak ada orang lain, selain dirinya yang tinggal di apartemen sederhana itu. Setiap haripun sama, suasana seperti ini sudah sering ia rasakan, seharusnya sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja, kesepian itu menyakitkan.

"ahh, lebih baik aku ke kedai ichirakuu saja." ucapnya dengan senyum semangat miliknya.

Iya pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandi setelah bermain.

Setibanya di kedai.

"Ojjii-sann!...Hee" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil cengengesan. Yang di panggil pun terperangah kaget.

"NARUTOO...!, kau mengagetkan ku saja" balas teriak paman teuchi sambil menepuk dada.

"hehe maaf Ojji-san, aku terlalu bersemangat" ujar Naruto meminta maaf sambil cengengesan.

"huhh dasar!?, ya sudah aku maafkan. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi!"

"Ha'ii..." jawab singkat Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Paman teuchi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pelanggan setianya itu.

"ojii-san, aku pesan satu seperti biasa.." Naruto pun memesan, tak lupa cengiran khasnya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab paman teuchi dan bergegas membuatkannya.

"ternyata benar kata sandaime, tidak sulit untuk menemukan mu yah..Naruto"

Naruto hanya memandang bingung orang yang tengah berdiri disamping kanannya itu, karena ia tak mengenalnya. Sedangkan, orang itu hanya tersenyum.

"oiyah, aku pesan satu" ucap Pria itu memesan.

"haii.." jawab paman Teuchi.

Pria itu bergegas duduk di samping Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya Pria itu.

"yosh, pesanan sudah siap. Silahkan?" teriak pemilik kedai membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"ohh-eh, terima kasih" jawab Naruto.

"silahkan..?" kata pamam teuchi sambil memberikan pesanan pria di sebelah Naruto.

"terima kasih"

"ano... Kalau boleh tau Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada pria di sebelahnya.

"hemmh, perkenalkan. Aku Iruka, seorang pengajar dari akademi"

"owhh... " jawab Naruto sambil melahap ramennya.

"Surrp.. Ahh!. kenapa kau mencariku. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'kata kakek sandaime'?!" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"emmh, aku mencari Mu untuk memberi tahukan satu hal" kata Iruka.

"Abbwahh?(apa?)" jawabnya dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

"habiskan dulu ramen mu.." tukas Iruka.

"AHHH.. Iyya apa?" ulang Naruto.

"Mulai besok, kau harus datang ke Akademi" jelas Iruka.

"kenapa?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"karena Sandaime sudah mendaftarkan Mu sebagai murid akademi, jadi mulai besok kau akan belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang ninja di akademi" terang Iruka sejelas-jelasnya.

"seorang Ninja?" ucap Naruto masih bingung.

"hemmh, ya seorang Ninja. seperti Ku" kata Iruka sambil membenarkan Hita-ate yang terpasang di kepala dengan bangganya.

Naruto melirik hita-ate yang dikenakan Iruka, ada satu hal yang menarik hatinya. Terpikir dibenaknya bahwa jika dia memakai hita ate itu, mungkin iya akan mendapat pengakuan sebagai warga konoha, bahkan lebih dari itu dia akan di akui sebagai ninja.

Naruto tampak berpikir, wajah serius pun terpatri di wajahnya.

"apa aku bisa menjadi Ninja?"

Tanya Naruto.

"bisa Naruto, asal kau mau belajar dan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh." jelas Iruka.

"apa dengan menjadi seorang Ninja, aku akan di akui?" tanya Naruto mencoba mendapat keyakinan.

Iruka pun menyimak kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, dan wajahnya tampak serius.

"kalo masalah itu, itu tergantung dari mu. Asal kau mau berusaha dan tak menyerah kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya?." jelas Iruka.

"mungkin ini suatu jalan bagi-Mu, untuk mencapai tujuan Mu. Yaitu dengan menjadi seorang Ninja. Setidaknya dengan menjadi seorang Ninja Konoha Kau bisa mengabdikan diri Mu terhadap Desa dan melindungi warga sehingga mereka akan mengakui Mu atas pengabdian Mu." lanjut Iruka menjelaskan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kata-kata Iruka, kembali berpikir. Sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan selama ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa di akui oleh para penduduk, dan berhenti meniadakan keberadaan dirinya. Malah seolah Naruto mempunyai salah besar terhadap mereka sehingga mereka membencinya. Satu keinginannya, Naruto ingin di akui. Seperti seseorang yang paling disegani di desanya yaitu Hokage. Maka dari itu Naruto pun mulai mencita-citakan untuk menjadi Hokage. Tapi Naruto yang masih kecil itu tak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan agar cita-citanya terwujud.

Naruto terlihat tertunduk menghadap mangkuknya, dia pun mulai menengadahkan kepala dan mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku.. Ingin menjadi seorang Ninja." katanya sedikit memberi jeda.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaan Ku. Dan menjadi seorang Hokage adalah cita-cita Ku!?" katanya dengan mantap.

Iruka tersenyum melihat bocah disampingnya yang begitu semangat.

'semangat yang bagus' batin Iruka.

"baiklah, mulai besok Kau resmi menjadi murid akademi" kata Iruka.

"Yosshhh.. Aku akan berusaha" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Semangat yah Naruto, belajarlah yang sungguh-sungguh. Jadilah Hokage yang hebat" paman Teuchi pun ikut menyemangati. Terlihat oleh Naruto paman Teuchi tersenyum tulus padanya.

Membuatnya sedikit Haru dan senang sekaligus.

"he..emhhh pasti Teuchi oji-san"

Jawab Naruto mantap.

Suasana kedai pun begitu ramai, sungguh malam ini begitu menyenangkan baginya. Selain Ayame dan Paman Teuchi, kini Naruto bertemu dengan Iruka yang baik terhadapnya.

'hari ini begitu menyenangkan'

batin Naruto.

...

Di dalam sebuah Goa, pada waktu yang sama. suasana begitu gelap dan lembab, bercahayakan lilin yang tak begitu terang. Hanya hamparan tanah yang menghiasi lantai, dinding maupun langit-langit.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah berdiri dengan menggunakkan sebuah tongkat ditangan kiri sebagai tumpuan kaki ke tiganya. Keadaan begitu gelap sehingga sosok pria tua itu tak begitu jelas. Hanya setengah badan ke bawah yang terkena cahaya lilin. Di depan pria itu, seorang Ninja dengan pakaian lengkap anbu serta pedang bersarung hitam di punggung. Tengah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ini, asalkan syarat yang kuajukan tadi bisa Kau penuhi." Ucap Seorang Anbu itu.

"baiklah, akan aku penuhi syarat Mu itu"

Seorang Anbu itu pun bergegas ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Namun setelah beberapa langkah.

"Aku harap Kau menjalankan misi ini dengan baik~" Ucap pria tua itu memberi jeda. Seorang Anbu itu pun berhenti sejenak dan melirik kesamping sedikit. sehingga cahaya lilin menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Itachi." lanjutnya.

TBC.

Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca Fic ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.


End file.
